


Words and Emotions

by sentimentalist (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and is a bit of a drama queen really, but it's all good bc it all works out in the end, chanyeol likes to overthink things, kyungsoo doesn't like talking about his feelings but he will if it will make yeol a happy pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sentimentalist
Summary: Miscommunications happen.





	

Kyungsoo kissed unlike how he presented himself in public: he was passionate, shameless, greedy when he kissed. Chanyeol liked it. He felt real in these moments, more than ever. Right now, however, he was neither kissing Kyungsoo nor feeling particularly real; he was in his studio, alone, telling himself that he was trying to work on a song and knowing it wasn't true. He just didn't want to go back to their dorm and face any of the guys, especially Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo", he muttered under his breath, annoyed with himself, because he went to his studio hoping that he would be able to distract himself from the thoughts of his friend and it obviously wasn't happening. Chanyeol was here because when he tried to talk to Kyungsoo earlier he got a could shoulder again, and he was tired, tired of the other boy always pushing him away and pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was happening between them. The talk he wanted to have with him was not the one he was looking forward to, but, in retrospect, he knew it was the one they should have sooner or later. He was upset that Kyungsoo, as always, tried to sweep this under a rug, just as he did with everything that he deemed unimportant or bothersome. The thing was, Chanyeol did not see any of that as something that could be ignored. They kissed, they, more often than not, slept in the same bed, and none of that bothered him- except for the fact that Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk about what any of that meant, and if it meant anything at all. “Did he care at all?" was on Chanyeol's mind at night, when he was alone and couldn't sleep, and it was killing him because…He did want Kyungsoo to care. More than anything. 

Yawning, he glanced at the watch on his wrist. Three A.M. He tiredly signed and ran a hand through his hair. He would to have to sleep on the couch here tonight because the thought of going back home did not seem appealing in the slightest. Even if Kyungsoo was asleep, which he most likely was, considering how because of his hectic schedule he was always out like a light at around 10 P.M., Chanyeol would still know that he was there, in the same flat as him, and he would be tempted to sleep in his room instead of his own just because that was what he did lately. And he really, really shouldn't if that did not mean anything to Kyungsoo because he didn't want to cry over a loss of a non-existent relationship. 

Before he could rearrange the pillows on the sofa, he heard the doorbell ring. It startled him, and he had to take a couple of seconds to compose himself before going to answer the door. "Who could that even be at that time, the hell," he sighed to himself, dragging his feet to the small hall, and then stopping like he was struck by a lightning when he saw the face on the intercom monitor. Kyungsoo was standing outside his door, he could see him nervously rubbing his neck, taking his mask off, and then staring right in the camera, which made Chanyeol back off a little bit. He felt himself starting to sweat and contemplated not opening the door at all, but then again...It's Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol was always bad at pushing him away. 

"It's 3 A.M. 'Soo, why are you here?", he asked in a small voice after pressing the answer button.  
"You weren't home. I...", Kyungsoo swallowed thickly, suddenly shifting his eyes. "Are you gonna open the door or what it's could out there," corners of his lips slightly raised, and here he was again, trying to pretend that it was absolutely normal, him visiting Chanyeol's studio at three in the morning, when he had a full day of filming. 

"...Yeah. Alright.", Chanyeol was a good person after all, and leaving your best friend out in the cold is not something that a good person would do, right? However sensible not letting the said best friend in would be.  
"You look tired," casually noticed Chanyeol, glancing at Kyungsoo after finally letting him in. He did look very tired, the bags under his eyes were more prominent, and the eyes themselves were slightly red. "Why did you come if you were tired? You know there isn't anywhere to sleep really, and you have your filming schedule tomorrow-" "Park, shut the hell up already, please," Kyungsoo tiredly sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Can we go inside, what's it with you today," the shorter boy brushed past him and went inside the studio. Chanyeol took a deep breath and counted to five, trying to calm his heartbeat down; it didn't really help. 

Kyungsoo was already sat on the sofa, scrolling through his phone, and didn't look up when Chanyeol entered the studio. He did, however, look up when Chanyeol sat on the computer chair instead of the couch next to him, and raised his eyebrows as if asking him why. 

"Why are you here, 'Soo", Chanyeol asked again, trying not look at Kyungsoo, but failing. "I don't have any work tomorrow. They cancelled the schedule because there are some problems with the filming equipment, I think? I don't know. Glad to have a day off, though," he shrugged his shoulders slightly, and smiled at Chanyeol. Despite the smile, there was a certain uneasiness in his facial expression, eyes searching for something in the other boy's face. When they stopped on Chanyeol's lips, Chanyeol saw that and swiftly turned around in his chair, facing the computer now. "That didn't answer my question, though," he stated quietly. There was a squeak of the cushions after that, and then Chanyeol felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"You weren't home," murmured Kyngsoo, moving his hand from Chanyeol's shoulder to the nape of his neck. "I wanted to see you. Couldn't sleep without you there," the last sentence was said in a whisper, and it made Chanyeol's shoulders drop. Kyungsoo started to massage his neck. 

"I'm sorry for today. I didn't...I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just tired, and- I don't know. I'm sorry. Really. I mean it." Chanyeol turned around at that. "Well, if you were tired, Kyungsoo, you shouldn't have come here, then, yeah?"

Kyungsoo's hand fell to his side, expression hurt. "What the hell, Chanyeol? I apologized and said that I came to see you because I wanted to. Are you not happy?" Kyungsoo's voice was small and unsure, and it made Chanyeol's insides clench, but he just couldn't stop at this point. "Oh yes of course! I should feel ecstatic that the almighty Do Kyungsoo decided to bless me with his presence, aren't I? I'm sorry that I don't seem so, should I dance for you?"

"Chanyeol, what the hell," Kyungsoo repeated, expression turning from hurt to just plain sad, and oh god, this was not what Chanyeol wanted at all. He felt his anger and pettiness evaporate. Chanyeol wanted to cry. "I don't- What are we?" he blurted out without meaning to, and there was that. Now there was no turning back. 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth and closed it again, confused by the sudden change of mood. "Is this a trick question?" he asked tentatively, brows furrowing. Chanyeol sighed and dragged a hand over his face. "It's not a trick question, 'Soo. Answer it?" Chanyeol avoided looking at the other boy, afraid of what he might see there.

"We're...Friends. You're my best friend," Kyungsoo said, and that just earned a chuckle from Chanyeol. "I- God, I really am stupid, I should've believed all the people who told me so," Chanyeol said, expression hollow. 

"I don't- Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tried to turn the man's head so that he would look at him, but Chanyeol just shrugged him off. "Kyungsoo, don't. Don't do this, don't touch me right now. Can you please leave?", he mumbled quietly, still refusing to look at the boy standing next to him. 

"I don't understand," Kyungsoo said, defeated. "I guess I really should go, then" he started to leave, but Chanyeol was quicker. He grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist before he could walk away. 

"Wait. Listen. Do friends have two hour make out sessions? Do friends spend Christmases with each other families? Do friends do that?" Chanyeol laced his fingers with Kyungsoo's and looked up at him. Kyungsoo stood there, face unreadable.

“Some do. We do that," he answered to all of the other boy's questions with just that, which caused Chanyeol laugh humourlessly. "I don't...love you as a friend, Kyungsoo," he said, letting go of the Kyungsoo's hand and hanging his head low.

"Yeollie..." He felt Kyungsoo's hand on his face now, thumb brushing over the cheek. The other didn't say anything for another couple of seconds. "I didn't mean to-" Chanyeol stopped him by speaking up "It's alright, I know that's not what you want. I get it. Now can you please go?"

"You didn't let me finish, though," Kyungsoo shot back, voice light. "I do love you, you big goof, and you know that. I also know that you know that I'm not...good at expressing my emotions when they are real. I know that you know that because you are _my best friend_ ", he emphasized the last phrase, which made Chanyeol inhale sharply and close his eyes. “Kyungsoo, don't do this to me, please don’t, I love you so much and hear you rejecting me-“ He felt a thumb brush over his cheek in a comforting motion again, before he went into a full on panic mode. "When I say that you're my best friend I mean it. Sh, don't interrupt now, I'm still talking," he slapped Chanyeol's cheek lightly, when the latter opened his mouth. "I'm also in love with you. There. I love you and I'm in love with you and you're my best friend. I want to have a house and a cat with you, but only after you get your allergy treated. I feel selfish because I get to have the best person in the world all to myself," Kyungsoo chuckled, trying to dissipate the seriousness of his confession. Chanyeol slowly looked up at him, smile blooming on his face.

"I'm not the best person in the world, though. I'm the second best, right after you," after he said that, he exaggeratedly winked at Kyungsoo, making the shorter boy groan, his head falling back. "God, I can't believe that this is the only thing that you got out of my whole speech here," whined Kyungsoo, slapping Chanyeol on the shoulder. When he looked at Chanyeol, however, he saw that his whole expression softened. "I heard every single word you said, 'Soo. Can't believe you're this cheesy," Chanyeol laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's middle. "I'm...sorry for causing a scene."

"That's me who should be sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel insecure, didn't even think about any of that. I just- you know," Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders, his expression dropping. 

"I know," nodded Chanyeol, brushing his hand over Kyungsoo's spine once to make him smile again. "Bad with words and emotions," he said, his smile mischievous, but eyes kind, looking at the other boy. "Bad with words and emotions," repeated Kyungsoo, smiling too, now. " but I do love you. A lot. A lot a lot a lot a lot a lot-" he was interrupted by Chanyeol's lips pressing to his, and laughed into the kiss. Chanyeol backed away a bit, looking up at Kyungsoo, expression bright. "A lot," Chanyeol said this time, gently. "A lot," quietly echoed Kyungsoo, smile overtaking his entire face.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so, this is my first fic in Years, and my first fic in English ever, which you probably would be able to tell, but that's okay. I was just trying to take a short break from studying, and then it turned into a 2k word chansoo fic somehow?? And since the chansoo tag on here is relatively dry (*cries in various languages*) I decided to post it *eye emoji* So yeah! Thanks for reading if you did read it till the end and liked it at least a little bit :') Oh and its not beta-ed, so the mistakes are all mine, and there are probably a lot of them, considering I typed the whole thing on my phone.  
> P.s. IM STILL CONFLICTED about making Kyungsoo call Chanyeol 'yeollie' so if u cringed at that I feel you D: But since Chanyeol calls himself chanyeollie its not that far-fetched to think that maybe Kyungsoo calls him that too. And with that, I'm out, goodbye my friends


End file.
